Mile Zero
by Solaris Nightfire
Summary: Steele has been aquitted of his crimes against Nome and is looking to restore his name. The racing season is about to get under way and he meets a unique friend that might be able to help him. Old rivals will meet again and have to work together in this tale of brotherhood and dog sled racing. Collab with Steelefan and Kodiwolf321. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue. Nome Alaska, Late October 1928.

It had been a long night in this small town for the town's head canine cop and this whole week was only about to get longer

Yesterday he had aquitted one of the most trechorous villians in the town's history of all of his crimes against the town in 1925 and today he had a press conference to explain his reasoning for why he had done so. He hated these kind of events and the critisism that went with them. Today was gonna be a brutal day and the hellishly cold weather was not helping matters either.

It was half past noon and the press room was packed with pretty much every resident in town. He only had one chance to get this decision right and now he had to speak his reasoning for it. That moment was right now.

"As many of you know, The reason I have called this conference today is to inform you of my decision to aquit the notorius villian from the 1925 serum run of his wrongdoings against our fine town here in Nome, Over the last few days I have followed my plantiff around and watched his every move and heard his every word and from what I gathered all he was is a lost soul in search of starting over. And why the town had exiled him I thought at this point four years later was not a good enough reason to keep him out any longer. From what I have gathered he really is willing to mend any bridges and fix the damages he he has caused in this community, So I call upon you all to help my cause today and just let the past be the past. This guy may have done some fucked up things in the past but that's not today and I truely think we can help him straighten out his fucked up path and stop the bleeding. Now you all know the racing season is starting in a few weeks and I think I know exactly how I'm gonna begin this process...

Well I won't bore you with any more of the formalities but the meeting was met with a mixed reaction as he had expected and he was off to talk to the team members themselves today about his idea. He was sure due to Steele's ex-rival Balto being their leader that there was gonna be a sense of distrust among them but he was confident that this was gonna work out fine. If anyone understood what forgiveness was Balto was that guy and he certainly was not one to harbor bitterness towards anyone for long. Or so Solaris thought...This was gonna be a long night...

Stay tuned folks. This is only the beginning... 


	2. Calm Before The Storm

Today was an important day for Solaris and really an important day for Steele as well whom he was taking to try and get a spot on the upcoming season's racing championship team. This was important because it would be an important step in clearing Steele's name in town.

After a few minutes of travel from the 'Town Hall' of sorts they came to this shed like building that housed the team and all of it's equipment in the offseason. "Is anyone here?" Solaris asks aloud to see if anyone responded. No point in this if they weren't there, Well at least not for today. It was a little later in the evening so they weren't positive anyone would be there. Fortunately there was someone there. What luck. today was going well so far "Who goes there?" Kallisto asks back

"It's Solaris, and I'm here to inquire about a spot on the team for the 1929 season"

Before Kallisto could answer back a young man about the age twenty five. "Hey sorry I'm late town meetings are the worst... who's this guy? And where is everyone else?" the young human asked. Solaris looked up at the human before answering Kirby walked in. "Hey Johan where have you been the whole team is looking for you," Kirby pointed out, Johan looked at Kirby and chuckled. "Well its a good thing you found me. Because i was looking for everyone else until I found Solaris and this new guy here," Johan said as he crossed his arms and looked at Kallisto.

"My name is Solaris, You may know me as the lawkeeper here in Nome on our side" Solaris answered "So you must be that kid that's been giving race organizers hell for years now" he adds sarcastically

But little did he know how true it was of a statement. Johan had been baffling race promoters, organizers and other mushers for years on how he and his team were so good. Apparently this was why.

"So I have Steele here with me and we were wondering if there we're any openings on your team here?" Solaris asks. "I need a little cooperation here on this. This guy's got the whole town hating him and I figure this might be a good way to possibly start clearing his name of its dark past"

He winced a bit at the part about dark pasts. knowing how that was all too well due to his own past in a fighting ring before he came to Nome. but that was another story for another day.

Johan eyes grew wide. "Are you sure about this Solaris? I mean Steele has gotten a bad record since the serum run you know," Johan explained still shocked that Solaris would even consider to put Steele on the team and clear his name from the town. Kirby shook his head. "Yeah why should we help Steele out and put him in our team?" Kirby asked Johan looked at Kirby then back at Solaris. "I'm fine for whatever goes but I'm not the one you should talk too," Johan said crossing his arms once more. "Then who should we talk too?" Kirby asked looking up at Johan. Johan sighed and looked down at Kirby. "Balto," Johan replied.

"Because I have followed him around town over the last few weeks and I have seen many redeeming qualities in this guy. Plus I was raised with the moral of letting the past be gone with the rising sun. Everyday is a new chance to start over and I fully believe he is simply wanting nothing more than to start over" He says and then adds "Come on guys, let's give it a shot. what's the worst that can happen, you all forget this guy's a hell of a good racer!"

"I'll also be going as well to oversee that nothing goes wrong if you have a spot for me, if it does then I can overturn my verdict faster than you can say mush"

Johan only chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as Solaris explained everything. "Alright fine but I'm not getting on Balto's or Kodi's bad side on this one. you can deal with them and what about the wolf you were talking too?. "Come guys are we going to stand around here or are we going to go talk to Balto and Kodi about Steele joining the team?" Kirby said with a chuckled under his breath. Johan as him and Kirby headed for the door.

"Yeah lets do it" Solaris said 'I sure hope this goes well' he thought as he followed the group to discuss the situtation. "I assure you it will be fine, I've never not held anyone to my word" Within a few minutes of travel they were there.

The three of them walk inside the boiler room finding the rest of the team and finding Balto and Kodi sitting next to each other talking to the rest of the team. Kodi turns and looks at the three of them walking inside. "Hey there they are!" Kodi points out to the three of them. Johan awkwardly smiles at his team as he made his way to Balto and Kodi. Johan cups his hands together and whispers into Balto's ears. "We have something we need to tell you alone," Johan whispers into Baltos ear. Balto looked up at Johan and nods. "Hey Everyone I will be right back I to talk with Johan," Balto announces as he stands up with Kodi by his side and heads into the hidden room of the boiler room and started talking.

"So I'm here to see if there's any job openings on this team, As you know my intentions I wont bore you with details" Solaris says "I can assure you as the sheriff and lawkeeper in this town if anything goes wrong that I will overturn anything I undid last week, You have my honest word and my word is as pure as 24k gold" he adds assuringly

Huy, this was gonna be a long afternoon here, Solaris thought silently as he awaited their comment.

Johan sighed and looked down away from Balto and Kodi. "It looks we have a new team member," Johan announced. Balto raised one eye brow. "Oh and who's that?" Balto asked Johan looked up at the ceiling and chuckled. Balto then cocked his head to the left head to right. "What's so funny?" Balto asked Johan chuckled again. "Okay here's the funny part we thought that maybe would have Steele join our team," Johan explained. Balto's eyes widened in shock. Kodi looked at his father in shock as well. "What's the meaning of this?" Balto asked Johan chuckled once more and looked at Solaris. "Ask you third in command over there because I'm going to stay out of this," Johan said crossed his arms as he watched Solaris about to say something.

"So I know this guy's done you wrong before but wait here while I go get him" Solaris says and bolts out the door for a few moments to go catch up with and bring Steele back with him, after a moment or two he finally caught up to him 'Damn he moves from point to point fast' Solaris thought

"Steele, I have some good news for you, I just got you back on the championship team here in town for the upcoming season, BUT I'm also on the team now as well, So I'll be watching your every move. Come with me so I can introduce you to the rest of the team" he said to him, somewhat out of breath from running the last few minutes 'I need to start training asap' he thought 'too out of shape'

"Follow me" he said next

"Could you please come in Steele" he asks from inside the building where the team was "this is gonna be fun...' he thought "Now before you all want to kill me, I'm the lawkeeper need I remind you and I'll be with you all the whole time, if anything goes wrong my punishment will be tenfold and terrible, You have my word" He says to his now unnerved teammates.

teele and Solaris walked through the crowed getting eyes on them. once they passed everyone and walked into the hidden room. Balto felt sick to his stomach as Steele walked into the room. Kodi started to growl as Johan looked away from Steele. No said a word beside watch each others movements. Balto looked into Steele's eyes but didn't say anything. Balto looked up at Johan in anger. "I can't take this," Balto said as he pushed aside Steele and walked outside of the boiler room. Johan sighed. "What did I tell you," Johan said as he followed Balto outside.

"What the fuck was that?" Solaris now growls in intense frustration

"You all think being fucking insensitive assholes about this is gonna solve anything?" He scolded "NO! It only makes you all look more fucked up then he USED to be! Believe me I didn't trust him at all based on what I knew about him when we first crossed paths but over the last three weeks watching his every move he's shown me anyone can change their ways for the better. Do you all honestly think I would do this and jeopardize MY TOWN's safety if I didnt absolutely trust this guy. Hell fucking no. If you guys are truely my friends and the people everyone tells me you are then you'll lose the negativity and give us a fucking chance for crying out loud!" He adds "I'm going to go calm down before I do something I fucking regret" He practically spits out in fury as he storms out

"Balto wait lets talk about this," Johan shouted to him as they walked down the street. Balto looked back seeing Johan following. "I don't think we have anything to talk about," Balto said in anger as he continued to walk on. "Balto please your making a scene," Johan shouted back to him as people started to look at him weird . Balto shook his head, "Your the one making a scene humans cant hear but you!" Balto shot back Johan stop chasing Balto and shook his head. "Why can't I get paid more for this," Johan said just as Solaris showed up beside him. Johan looked down at Solaris. "You want to talk to him because I already I wasn't going to get on his bad side," Johan said as Solaris nodded and started after Balto.

"I got this, don't worry" Solaris said 'Goddamnit why cant this job be eaiser' he thought as he went to confront and try to talk some sense into Balto

"Balto please hear me out, I would not be here right now doing this if I didn't trust him and I made a promise that I would help him to the best of my ability, over the last few weeks the guy's been totally depressed and remorseful about the last 5 years and all he wants is to start over from the beginning, if it wasn't for me he would have been another suicide victim and I was the saving grace that he needed so badly. Of all people I've ever met I figured you would be the one with understanding and right now I'm so sad and disappointed to find I have been wrong all this time. But you can still prove me wrong. Give this dying soul a chance to shine again and just maybe you'll see why I gave this guy one more chance." Solaris said calmly, hiding the evident disappointment in his soul well.

An awkward silence passed over the next few minutes. "Please just let me give it a try. I don't ask much of my people as personal favors. Just please can for once we let the past remain the past?" he asked pleadingly.

This had not been a good day for Solaris and he was losing his composure quickly, his dismay and disappointment had really torn at his emotions and he was very close to just breaking down now "Do it for a friend. just please. One chance is all I ask of you"

"Alright just one chance but that's it and after this is all done I don't want anything to do with him afterwards," Balto said simply as he turned and walked away from Solaris. Solaris walked back to Johan. "So how did it go?" Johan asked sitting on a small staircase. Solaris didn't reply he just nodded and moved on to the boiler room. Johan just sat there and watched him walked to the Boiler room. "Well I'm going to take that as a good thing," Johan said to himself.

'That was rough' Solaris thought to himself. "I'll be back here tomorrow to start training since I'm really out of shape. Being a cop is not the most physical job on earth" He said as he left for home that night

"I have to go, my master is probably worried sick now about me, goodnight guys" he added and headed out for his house on the edge of town. He needed the rest badly now, he was emotionally, mentally and physically spent after this rough day...For now tomorrow was so distant and no one knew what it would bring...

=================  
>AUTHOR'S NOTE<br>=================

This Chapter was partially based on lyrics from the song "This Dying Soul" by the Progressive Metal band Dream Theater

[Lyrics by Mike Portnoy]

[IV. Reflections of Reality (Revisited)]

Hello, Mirror - so glad to see you my friend, it's been a while  
>Searching, Fearless - where do I begin to heal this wound of self-denial<p>

Face yourself man!  
>Brace yourself and trace your hell back<p>

You've been blinded, living lie a one way cold existence all the while  
>Now it's time to stare the problem right between the eyes you long lost child<p>

I wanna feel your body breaking  
>Wanna feel your body breaking and shaking and left in the cold<br>I want to heal your conscience making a change to fix this dying soul

Born into this world a broken home  
>Surrounded by love yet all alone<br>Forced into a life that's split in two  
>A mother and a father both pulling you<p>

Then you had to deal with loss and death  
>Everybody thinking they know best<br>Coping with this shit at such an age  
>Can only fill a kid with pain and rage<p>

Family disease pumped through your blood  
>Never had the chance you thought you could<br>Running all the while with no escape  
>Turning all that pain in to blame and hate<p>

Living on your own by twenty one  
>Not a single care and having fun<br>Consuming all the life in front of you  
>Burning out the fuse and smoking the residue<p>

Possessive obsessions selfish childish games  
>Vengeful resentments<br>Passing all the blame  
>Living out a life of decadence<br>Acing without thought of consequence  
>Spreading all your lies from coast to coast<br>While spitting on the ones that matter most

Running power mad with no control  
>Fighting for the credit they once stole<br>No one can ever tell you what to do  
>Ruling other's lives while the can't stand the thought of you<p>

A living reflection seen from miles away  
>A hopeless affliction having run astray<p>

I wanna feel your body breaking  
>Wanna feel your body breaking and shaking and left in the cold<br>I want to heal your conscience making a change to fix this dying soul

Now that you can see all you have done  
>It's time to take that step into the kingdom<br>All your sins will only make you strong  
>And help you break right through the prison wall<p>

[V. Release]

Come to me my friend (Listen to me)  
>I'll help this torture end (Help to set me free)<br>Let your ego go (I can't carry this load)  
>You can't go through this alone (I feel so hopeless and exposed)<br>You'll find your peace of mind (Give me some direction)  
>You can no longer hide (Break out of this isolation)<br>Let humility (Openness, honesty)  
>And become what you can be (A healing tranquility)<p>

Help me  
>Save me<br>Heal me  
>I can't break out of this prison all alone<p>

These tormenting ghosts of yesterday  
>Will vanish when exposed<br>You can't hold onto your secrets  
>They'll only send you back alone<p>

Your fearless admissions  
>Will help expel your destructive obsessions<br>With my help I know you can  
>Be at one with God and man<p>

Hear me  
>Believe me<br>Take me  
>I'm ready to break right through this prison wall<p> 


	3. It All Starts Here

HEY EVERYONE! We're officially back in buisness! Without further adieu, We present to you. the long awaited Chapter 3 of Mile Zero. Enjoy!

Last night had been a rough one for Solaris. Yesterday he had met up with some of his friends in hopes of getting Steele on their race team for the new season and it had went pretty rough. It was obvious there was still no love lost between Balto and Steele, That was for damn sure. But with a small bit of cursing and persuasion he was able to get both himself and Steele a job on the team for this season. Now the season was only three weeks away and today was the first day of preseason training and testing for the new recruits.

Contrary to what you might think this was in fact NOT Solaris first time on a racing team but it was his first with a championship team, and one with longtime rivals as teammates. Well. It goes without saying this was gonna be one interesting season for sure. Now they'd find out how long they'd last before those two were back to trying to kill eachother in hatred. But he was hopeful that they'd put the past behind them out there and leave it to sort out at a much less dangerous time. He was still a cop and could put them in their places if need be it, He hoped that would not happen but he would if there was no other options

Solaris returned back to the team's headquarters that morning, a bit worn out but nothing that he couldn't handle. He saw a few of his teammates out front already their gear and saw the equipment shed was open. Inside was Johan getting everything squared away for this week's test run down the trail for the event, It was a lot of hassle but for all the effort if they could win this thing it would be a huge deal for the whole town since at the moment they were the only race team in the state from that town.

"Good morning guys, What's up with Johan and all the excessive baggage this morning, It's not like we're traveling all the way to China or something" Solaris greeted sarcastically. He had certainly not lost his sense of humor this morning, that was for sure.

Kallisto was the first one to speak up upon his arrival

"You should have seen him earlier this morning, You would have thought the world was gonna end tomorrow or the fallout was to begin tomorrow" he replied to Solaris' comment about China

"I could totally believe it, Knowing how OCD he can be we'll have enough supplies packed for five races for this trip" Solaris said jokingly

This humorous mood was something they all desperately needed this morning after all of the drama yesterday and last night, just simply getting here had been a hassle and they both knew the battle was far from over, it had in fact only just began. So this moment of loose comedy was exactly what they both needed. A calm before the storm of sorts.

"Where is everyone?" Johan thought as the few of his teammates laughed for the jokes they told. "I hope Balto can make it out here," Johan thought once more. Steele and Balto both then walked through the doors "there you guys are I thought maybe you too would skip out on me," Johan said as he walked over to them.

Balto and Steele both looked at each other then looked up at Johan. "Sorry Jonah it won't happen again," Balto answered. Steele nodded as his words then they both walked over to the sled and started to get ready for the first test run. Five minutes later the rest of the team showed up and started to get ready. Johan then ordered the team to head outside with sled and get in line.

"Funny how the two guys known for going fast are late to the party" Solaris joked sarcastically "What kept you guys this morning?" He asked the new arrivals

"Yeah what gives guys, Of all people I figured you two would have been here bright and early today knowing how passionate you both are about this job" Kallisto said

And this indeed was a strange occurence, the idea of either Balto or Steele being late to anything related to pulling sleds was totally ludacrious by most people's standards, Perhaps they forgot about today being test day. It was more true since this was in preparation for the year's biggest race. The two greatest champions Alaska has ever seen, LATE to a meeting, Insane right? Nope, not today

"I would have thought you guys would have been here barking out orders left and right today since it is the crown jewel of our sport this is in prep for" Solaris added. He normally would have been right having run this race twice as a lead he was the same way with his team both years that happened. Either way. it was going to be a fun week ahead

At this point everyone was lined up and raring to go and feel that rush they all were craving again after a long 6 month offseason, The longest in sports and one of the most boring for them since this was their world and all they really knew. This was what they lived and breathed for, racing, high speed, white knuckle racing. Today it was their time to shine again like they were known for. This would be a timed run to see if they could break their record from their win the previous year. They were confident they could, weather and terrain permitting. And today the weather was ideal for max speed and precision cornering. Soft powdery terrain and clear skies offered max visibility. it was in the 20's which would preserve the terrain perfectly. This was a beautiful day for pulling sleds.

"Alright you all know what to do," Johan announced.

Balto took a deep breath as he looked towards his left eyeing on Steele. Steele did the same only to look at Balto. Memories of them raced through both of theirs minds. It almost felt like the serum run was yesterday. In steeles mind it felt like he was now back into his old team back to winning, back to breathing the fresh air, back to the blood pumping rush through his veins, now he was in the zone.

With that, they were off faster than a gunshot, if there was a such thing as radar back then, they would have been clocked in excess of 30+ mph, maybe more in these conditions if it was race day. But this was a causal run, at least to Johan it was anyways. The team on the other hand, approached this the same wa they would a race day with the same pre run rituals that they did before every race. The season was officially green for them and there was lots of things to be excited about this season. This was no ordinary team that Nome had here. They had the five best racers in town leading this team. This year they weren't just there to win. They were there to dominate and decimate the longstanding record that Steele's old team had set so many years ago. Little did they know that this race soon to come would eventually prove be the race of their lives

This is the story of Mile Zero. A test of will, perseverance and strength. It starts, right here, right now...  
> <p>


	4. Pre Game Strategy

AN: Sorry for the short chapter guys, The next one will be way longer than this. We promise. The wait will be worth it.

TWO WEEKS LATER

It had been a really good preseason, The weather was ideal for this time of year and showtime was only two days away. The hype in town was incredible for this year's running of the event.

Solaris had been pleased with the gains he had made in both strength and speed in the training period. He'd never been this fast previously and he had everyone's attention for that reason. Today the team was in town to discuss strategy for the race and how they would approach it.

Solaris met up with Kallisto and the rest of the team at the team's headquarters that afternoon.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked

"No but its unusal that you're late" Kallisto replied to his question "We better get inside before we really do miss something important" He added

"I agree, we probably should" Solaris said. They both turned and headed indoors where the rest of the team was already actively discussing many topics about the race and how they would run it. He gave them their undivided attention as this was his first time in this event.

Kodi sat next to his father as the meeting had started five minutes ago. Kodi then leaned over to his dad's ear.

"Looks like someone had their first late meeting," Kodi whispered.

Balto nodded as he watched both Solaris and Kallisto walked into the meeting.

Balto then stood up and walked over to them. "So any reasons why you both are late?"

Balto asked. Solaris and Kallisto looked at each other but then looked back at Balto. before they could say anything Johan happened to walk into the room with his boots and coat all ready to go. Johan looked around the making sure everyone was there. Johan smiled as he seen everyone was in the room. Johan looked to the left seeing Steele alone watching everyone. Johan didn't think of anything of it he just walked up to the front of the room to give out hos speech.

"No. It won't happen again, I promise" Solaris said embarrassed

'great, havent even been on this job a month and already late to a meeting' Solaris scolded himself mentally.

This was pathetic. He was NEVER late to any police buisness so it was inexcusable for him to allow this to happen "you have my word guys. I'm sorry about that" he added

"It's quite alright, just as long as it doesn't happen again." Balto concluded. Everyone then sat and waited for Johan to give instructions.

"Don't worry it wont, I'm humliated that happened so quick. I'm known for my professionalism and I show up late to work so early. I'm so sorry man. I don't know what happened" Solaris said in reply. If you could see it. He was red as an apple under his thick fur right about now from humilation

"So, How are we gonna do this thing guys" Kallisto spoke up after a moment of awkward silence in the room and awaited further instruction.

Well, we're gonna start out slow so we don't run out of energy. I say we treat this as more of an endurance race." Johan replied. Johan kept looking at Steele who seemed to be in his own little world.

"Steele, what's up? You seem to be distracted." Johan asked.

"Yeah, you ok bud?" Solaris asked calmly

"Oh its nothing really" he lied in reply as he snapped back to reality.

In honesty though it was because of his uncertainy about how this was all going to go. He had never been on a team with is his biggest rival as his leader. It was proving to be an unnerving distraction for Steele and he was a bit humilated that he got pointed out. But he quickly swallowed his pride and took it.

-"Sorry, I'll pay better attention this time" he added.

Little did he know how wrong he would later turn out to be. But that's for later in the story

As for the strategy Solaris replied "I think that's a really good plan. No point in pushing too hard too early, 750 miles is a long way to go. May as well pace ourselves for the long haul and save our speed for the for sprint to the finish"

That was an understatement. They were gonna need every bit of it. This was a true endurance race and only the best prepared were gonna survive this grueling 750 mile trek across the Alaskan tundra.  
> <p>


	5. Race Day

RACE MORNING. Sunday, January 25, 1929 Nome, AK

Today was the biggest day of their careers, Race day. Today the biggest endurance challenge in all of of Alaska would begin. Known as Mile Zero. due to the common sub zero tempartures that it was run in. Our team is currently at their loading dock and as usual, is overloading again. This time there's so much stuff that they almost will need two sleds to carry it all. (not really I lie but its a close approximation of it) and the team is warming up and ready to get it on.

"Is all this junk really nesassary Johan?. It seems like to me its only gonna slow us all down" Solaris asks impatienty wondering why the hell he was so bend on bringing a hardware store with them

"We seriously dont need an entire fucking hardware store on board with us, we can only pull but so much" he added sarcastically

"You'll see that all this crap is gonna come in handy, mark my words." Johan said with a smile.

Solaris chuckled slightly and walked over to the rest of the team.

"Are we ready over here?" He asked.

"I think so, but Steele seems to be in his own little world again." Balto said in an annoyed voice.  
>Solaris walked over to Steele to get to the bottom of this.<p>

"Actually Solaris, I think it might be because he's trying to focus on the start, Believe me in a few minutes we'll all be doing the same thing. It's really important that we let nothing be a distraction for this first stage, and this guy's a former champion, let him do his own thing guys" Kallisto replied

And it was the truth. This was the bigtime in their sport and any distractions could really slow the whole team down. it was imparative that they tuned everything not related to the race out before the action started so they were on the money when the start shot fired

Solaris glared at Steele for a short moment. He knew that there was something else there too, but he decided to save it for another time.  
>"Alright everyone, get in line!" Johan yelled.<p>

All the dogs quickly responded and got into line. Steele walked past Balto and smiled and said something that Balto was not expecting.  
>"Good luck Balto." Steele said.<p>

Balto just shot Steele a glare and went to the front. Solaris saw what happened and once again, decided to keep his opinion to himself.  
>All the dogs were now in line and ready to go. They were all very excited for this race. unknown to all of them, a horrific tragedy was awaiting them.<p>

"Alright team! mush!" Johan yelled.

The first stage had been rather uneventful for them, in spite of hitting a few slick spots every now and again it went off without a hitch and they were the first to arrive at the first checkpoint, they had about a 25 minute lead upon their arrival.

"That was uneventful" Kallsto said "That was probably the fastest stage I've ever run with anyone" he added

"Yeah, hopefully the rest of the way goes this perfect" Solaris added, Little did they both know that as with all forms of racing eventually luck has to run out, for now it hadn't but the future was going to be a rough one very soon and none of them knew it, but off in the distance their were about 15 shadowy figures that lay in wake ready to strike on a moments notice... 


	6. In A Close Encounter

Solaris heard a suspicious sound off in the distance but he wasn't sure what it was or if it was dangerous so he decided to alert the team to be careful when they headed back out shortly

"Hey guys, I heard a really strange and creepy sound in the distance there. I saw a few very shadowy figures that I think were watching us. I'm not sure what they might've wanted with us but I'm not sure I want to find out" he practically shouted. out of breath from running to find them

"We probably should investigate then" Kallisto spoke up

"I dont think that's a smart idea" Solaris fired back.

Because if someone critical got hurt or worse it could end their race before it truly even began or worse.

"I think its best we just tune this out and investigate after the race is over" he added cautiously.

Solaris, what if they try to strike? This could end extremely badly. Balto put in.

Balto, it ll be alright, they won t strike us. Solaris said.

You don t know that for sure. If someone here gets hurt, it s your fault. Balto said sternly.

Solaris didn t respond to Balto, instead, he just carried on with what he was doing.

Geez, what s with Balto? Kallisto asked.

I wish I knew, I can only guess that it s because Steele is here. Solaris said.

Off in the distance, the figures continued to stare at the sled team, and watch their every move.

hmmm, nice looking sled team wouldn t you agree? One of the shadow s spoke.

I do indeed agree, I say we follow and strike when they re least expecting.

On the sled team, Steele stared straight ahead and was thinking to himself.

What can I do to get Balto to forgive me? I can t even compliment him without getting a nasty glare. Steele thought. Steele then tripped over his feet during his thinking.

Steele, would you please pay attention! Balto yelled back.

I m sorry, it won t happen again. Steele said in a low tone.

You bet your ass it won t happen again. Balto said.

Balto, calm down, leave him alone! Solaris barked.

Balto let out a low growl and continued running. Steele kept up but also kept his thoughts going. He was starting to get really upset because he knew he deserved the criticism, but at the same time, he just wanted to make things right.

Steele got so wrapped up in his thoughts in fact, that he started to cry a little bit.  
>Solaris noticed Steele sniffling and decided to say something.<p>

Steele, it ll be alright, he ll let go soon. Solaris said in a caring voice.

I hope. Steele said in the same low tone as before.

"Ok I don't know what the hell that was all for but you need to chill out. This kind of thing is bogging the rest of us down. We're out supposed to be out here enjoying this, not fighting with eachother. now I know you guys are extreme rivals and all but don't you think for the sake of your team that this should end for now and that we should focus on racing and not trying to kill eachother with words" Solaris spat out. Frustration evident in his voice.

He didn't wanna have his day job crossover into this so he simply said "If you can't get it under control I may put a restraining order on you both and keep a watchful eye on your every move until we get back, do you understand me?"

He sighed and added "Please don't make me work overtime this week, My last month of work at home was hell, I dont need anymore arrests or petty cases like this for this week. Please guys chill out"

Look Solaris, I was NOT the one who wanted him on my team, you were! Balto said in an annoyed voice.

Balto, just shut up, and keep going. Solaris said with a hint of venom in his words.

Balto stared out beyond them and tried to ignore the fact that Steele was running with him.

Solaris kept glaring at the two canines and saw two very different things.

Steele seemed to look upset and confused about this whole thing, while Balto just seemed pissed off and annoyed.

Steele, just try not to talk to him, he ll get over it. Kallisto said.

I think I ll take that advice. Steele stated.

As they continued their run, the shadows that were once watching them were still near by, and now, Steele noticed them.  
>Who are they? Steele thought as they continued their run.<p>

Alright guys, we re gonna stop here for some rest, we have a pretty good lead on everyone so we can afford a few minutes. Johan stated.

The sled team came to a halt near some pine trees and they all got unhooked. Solaris was about to go talk with Kallisto until he saw that Steele had gone over behind one of the trees, so he decided to see what he was doing.

"Uh guys, I think you might want to see this, This could be a big problem" Steele said aloud

Solaris was the first to investigate since this race was from his town "What's up?..." He paused mid sentence when he saw the next team pull into the stop. 'What the fuck is happening' He thought alound. It was obvious. They looked terrible like they had been attacked by something on the way here, What it was they had no idea but it was looking grim for them if they didn't find out fast what the hell had happened

"What do you think it was?" Solaris asked, now on high alert "We need to alert the other teams at once... 


	7. Strange Happenings

"Uh guys, I think you might want to see this, This could be a big problem" Steele said aloud

Solaris was the first to investigate since this race was from his town "What's up?..." He paused mid sentence when he saw the next team pull into the stop. 'What the fuck is happening' He thought alound. It was obvious. They looked terrible like they had been attacked by something on the way here, What it was they had no idea but it was looking grim for them if they didn't find out fast what the hell had happened

"What do you think it was?" Solaris asked, now on high alert "We need to alert the other teams at once...

"The shadowy figures, that's it! Whatever it is they want, they're not gonna get it without a fight" Kallisto said

"Guys, come over here real quick, Solaris and Steele found something really disturbing that you all need to be aware of...

What did you find? Balto asked walking over to Solaris.

We found something I can t explain with words, just look. Solaris then went to the side so that Balto could see what happened.

Balto then saw what the commotion was about. Right before his very eyes, there was a sled dog from another team that had been brutally massacred.

Oh my god, how could this have happened!? Balto yelled.

We don t know, we just found him like this. Steele stated.

Balto then glared at Steele and spoke so that only Steele could hear him.

I have my suspicions about you, I think you did this, and until I can prove it, I ll keep that thought to myself. Balto said sharply.

Balto, I would never do something like this, I swear! Steele said.

Balto didn t respond, instead, he just shoved past him, making sure he pushed him to the side. This in turn finally made the wolf side of Solaris snap. He had seen and heard enough for one trip

"OK. LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT. THIS IS FUCKING UNACCEPTABLE. I WAS RIGHT HERE WITH HIM THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME. HE DID NOTHING. I KNOW YOU BOTH HAVE ISSUES AND I FUCKING GET IT. BUT THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS. WHAT IF THAT WAS ONE OF US RIGHT NOW. AND NONE OF US HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. WOULD YOU BE BITCHING LIKE THIS AND MAKING ASSUMPTIONS ABOUT SOMETHING YOU DONT KNOW A FUCKING THING ABOUT. NO. SO FUCKING STOP. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL THINGS HOLY JUST STOP!" Solaris just fucking lost it at this insanity.

He was with Steele when this discovery was made and he was the one that sent him to get the rest of them and he would goddamned if he was gonna let this go without talking some sense into his team. this was a fucking outrage.

"I'VE HAD IT FOR ONE WEEK. I WARNED YOU. NOW I'M FUCKING HOT. WHEN YOU HAVE SOME SENSE THEN TALK TO ME." He sharply spat out

"Come on Steele, we dont need this right now. They'll see we're right very soon. I promise"

Steele listened to Solaris and followed him back to the sled. Balto sat there for a moment and continued to stare at the dead body.

Solaris? Steele asked.

What. Solaris said in a slightly annoyed tone because of what transpired.

Thank you for standing up for me. Steele said.

You re welcome, I ve just about had it with all this drama. Solaris said without looking at Steele.

The two continued their walk to the sled while the rest of the team got themselves ready.

Balto continued to stare at the body; looking for any sign that this could ve been Steele.

Balto, it wasn t him, stop trying to find reasons. Kallisto said.

Kallisto, I know he did this, this is something that Steele is good at: cheating. Balto said.

Balto, he was with us the whole time, and you know that. Kallisto stated.

Balto just glared at him and didn t respond.

Look, just give Steele a chance, if you looked closely, you d see that he s being sincere. Kallisto said before walking off.

Once again, Balto did not respond, but he did start to think about Kallisto s words, but soon dismissed them and walked back to the team to get strapped in.

Alright team, lets go! Johan said.

With that, the whole team started off again, with the shadowy figures close

Not long into the run Kallisto noticed a strange scent coming from his right and it was not a pleasant or friendly one either.

"Uh guys, I think those shadow figures are following us" he alarmed

Johan hearing this brought them to a halt hoping that they'd lose them or that their pursuers would evade them

"So what do we do now?" Solaris asked. This was gonna be a long night.

Well, we re gonna stay here and hope that they go past us. Johan replied.

This doesn t make sense, what would they want with us? Kallisto asked.

I m not sure, but that smell indicates something bad. Solaris replied.

Unknown to Solaris, Balto had gone off to see what the smell was. When he arrived at the strongest point, he found two more dead dogs in the snow.

Guys! Get over here! Balto yelled.

The dogs complied and ran over to Balto.

What happened here!? Solaris yelled.

It looks like yet another attack, and this time we have more bodies. Kallisto said with slight nervousness to his voice.

Steele! Get over here! Balto yelled.

Steele complied and walked over to him.

Yes Balto? Steele asked in a low tone.

These bite marks on his neck are too small for a wolf, but not too small for a malamute. Balto hissed out.

Balto! I wasn t me! I swear this was not me! Steele yelled.

Solaris now was so flamed that he walked straight up to Balto, and slapped him hard across the face.

Balto! If you don t shut the fuck up, I m going to hurt you very badly! Solaris roared in Balto s face.

Solaris, look at those bite marks, that was Steele and you know it! Balto yelled.

Solaris didn t reply, instead, he seemed to be focusing on something behind him, and it caused him to step back slightly with a hint of fear in his eyes.  
>Solaris what s wrong? Balto asked nervously.<p>

Balto, slowly turn around. Steele said.

Balto listened and slowly looked behind him, only to find three wolves; with fangs hanging out; walking slowly towards them.

Well, well, well, if it isn t the last sled team. One wolf said evilly.

Balto slowly walked backwards towards his team, when one wolf lunged.

Balto closed his eyes tight, ready for an attack, but instead, he saw a flash of black and white push the wolf out of the air. 


	8. 20 More Miles

Steele!? Balto screamed.

Steele shoved the wolf into a nearby tree trunk and forced his head into the wall.

Another wolf came up behind Steele and ripped him off and held hi m to the ground.

You poor excuse for a life. The wolf spat into Steele s face.

Same to you. Steele snarled back.  
>The third wolf then grabbed Steele and snapped his back legs.<p>

Steele screamed in pain as the bones snapped and he started to bleed.  
>How dare you speak back to your superiors bitch! The wolf roared.<p>

Steele reached up and head butted the wolf and crawled over to a tree, only to be grabbed by the sruff of his neck and thrown as hard as a wolf possibly could into a sharp rock, which snapped the ribs on his left side.

Steele yet again bit and scratched at the wolves with what little strength he had left. Unfortunately, the wolves over powered Steele greatly and ripped him apart.

Luckily, Johan had managed to find his gun and was able to shoot one wolf and the others scrammed.

As for Steele, he was in rough shape.  
>His ribs were shattered, his left lung was destroyed, his hind legs and his left front leg were hardly recognizable, and his right ear had half of it missing. But he was breathing.<p>

Oh my god. Solaris said quietly.

Balto ran over to Steele and looked into his eyes.

I m sorry B.. B Balto Steele said. Steele then completely passed out.

We have to get him to Nome now! Balto screamed with tears in his eyes.

"We need to move, NOW! There's no time to waste on formalities. The skies are looking terrible, It looks like a blizzard is headed our way. The temps are gonna drop rapidly and we dont get him out of the storm he might not survive the rest of the trip. and I WILL NOT let that happen, not after what he just did for all of us!" Solaris shouted

"Oh and by the way Nice shooting there Johan" he added

"Ah it was nothing guys, I take shooting classes all the time. That was a kindergarden shot for me" Johan said in reply to his compliment "but you are right, We need to get going and fast

"You guys heard him, Now lets haul ass" Kallisto said

Johan then carefully with the help his team loaded the critically injured Steele onto the sled ensuring that the ride was a smooth as it could be for as fast as they'd be soon moving. "I'm sorry if the ride's a bit rough but its all we can do" Johan quiet said and with that they were back off.

Unfortunately within the next ten minutes the sky dropped out and visbility was less than a eighth mile in any direction, the increasing powder buildup was also working against them as the runners were sinking into it as opposed to sliding on it, which was drastically slowing there pace, but they persevered through the night. A long night it indeed was.

By morning they were at the last stage and visiblity was nothing in any direction. A white wash. They had to stop at the last checkpoint. According to the steward they had a whole day's lead on second place by skipping the last one and were in great shape to win it but winning was the last thing they all were thinking about right now...

Solaris and Kallisto ran silently as Balto led them through the snow.

I told you he changed. Solaris said in Balto s direction.

And I regret not believing you. Balto replied in a low; sad tone.

Look, I don t mean to rub it in, but I told you so. Solaris stated.

Balto continued running through the forest without speaking, but he was certainly thinking, and thinking hard.

I can t believe he saved me, this is crazy. Balto thought. How can I ever repay him? Balto, don t get side tracked. Kallisto said.

Balto realized that he was doing exactly what he criticized Steele for doing.

And to think I yelled at him for doing exactly what I m doing right now Balto thought once more.

Further back, Kallisto and Solaris were talking.

Do you think he s gonna make it? Kallisto asked.

I hope. He s in rough shape, I m not sure how he survived all that Solaris replied.

I hope he does, he saved us from a wolf attack, who knows what could ve happened if he didn t do that. Kallisto said.

Look, lets just get him to Nome, so he actually might live. Solaris stated.

The team continued their journey through the forest and soon, they saw lights, and lights could only mean one thing: Nome.

They made it back finally after a brutal last 80 miles of bllzzards and wolf attacks. Steele was rushed to a local vet as soon as they crossed they didnt even stop at the line, just went straight to the doc's to get Steele the desparate medical attention that he needed ASAP.

But Solaris and Kallisto both got a big surprise when Johan started talking to the Doc's assistant.

"Sir, I reckonize a few of your team members from way back"

"Is that so? How" Johan asked curiously "and who?"

"The two that look alike, Solaris and Kallisto. Well. I was their breeder"

"Say what now?!" Solaris exclaimed overhearing what the man said "Does that mean what I think it does?" He said aloud and then slunk away in embarrasment for his sudden outburst

"Why yes, yes it does, I wouldn't have known in 100 years that you guys were brothers, Did you even know?" Johan said to Solaris

"Yes and no, I knew his name, I just never knew why I couldn't put two and two together"

The gravity of this revelation hit him like a ton of bricks and Solaris just passed out in the middle of the floor from bewilderment.


	9. When All Is Said And Done

As Johan and the vet s assistant talked, Balto had noticed that Steele opened his eyes and was looking around.

Steele, you re awake. Balto said.

Steele didn t reply, instead he blinked to show that he understood.

You can t talk can you? You don t have enough energy. Balto said.

Steele once again blinked as a response.

I m so sorry that I didn t believe you and Solaris earlier, this is all my fault. Balto said with tears in his eyes.

Balto then layed his head down next to Steele and started crying.

Seeing this, Steele gather all his strength to move his right paw onto Balto s shoulder.

I m gonna make sure you re ok Steele. They re gonna make sure you live, and I m gonna be the first one you see when they re all done. Balto said looking into the malamute s deep blue eyes.

Thank .. you . Steele replied in weak voice.

You re welcome Steele, thank you for saving me. Balto said with a small smile.

Alright! Lets get him inside now! He needs medical attention. Johan yelled.

The vet and his team came out and took Steele inside, with the team following them inside the office.

Solaris was no better off and also had to be carted inside as well after collasping from exaustion,  
>But he did hear what Balto had said to Steele as he was carted in and was glad that his mission here was accomplished. His brother (boy did that still sound weird to him) Kallisto was inside waiting for him to come back to and resting himself after a hard fought victory too. They would celebrate the biggest race win of their careers later but for now they needed to recover<p>

A few hours later, Steele had been wrapped up in casts and was told he could see his teammates just as long as Steele didn t try to get up.

Just as promised, Balto was the first to enter Steele s room. Balto slowly walked over to Steele, who gave him a friendly smile. Balto couldn t help but look at what happened to Steele, he had casts on both his hind legs and his left front leg. He also had a large white cast around his torso, and even though it wasn t the worst part of his injuries, Balto kept staring at Steele s right ear, which was only half there.

Hi Balto. Steele said in a rather happy, but low voice.

Hi Steele, how are you feeling? Balto asked.

Sore, out of breath more easily, but not too horrible. Steele said in a more normal voice.

I m sorry about all of this. I hope you ll be back on the team soon. Balto said happily.

I m not too sure I ll be racing again, hehe. Steele said rather happily.

Balto just chuckled slightly in response and kept staring at Steele s injuries.

Steele noticed this and decided to ask questions.

Liking the new look? Steele asked with a smile.

Sorry, I just could never imagine what you would look like all banged up like this. Balto replied.

It s alright, the only thing that s really bothering me is the fact that I only have a half of a right ear. Steele said.

Can you hear out of it? Balto asked.

Not as well as my left, but I think I ll get used to it. I mean, what choice do I have. Steele said with a grin.

Well, if it helps, I think you look pretty cool, it s a kinda like a unique little touch. Balto said.

Steele laughed and pulled Balto with his right paw into a hug.

I m sorry for everything Balto. Steele said.

I forgive you Steele. Balto said.

Steele pulled away slightly and looked at Balto once again.

So friends? Steele asked.

Friends. Balto said giving Steele a smile.

-  
>AUTHORS NOTE:<br>Thats all for now guys! please review and let us know what you thought of it. We'll have a sequel coming soon so keep a watch out for it! Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
